Daryn Hornwood
Daryn Hornwood is the son of Hayls and Donella Hornwood making him a member of House Hornwood. Daryn Hornwood would have two siblings in the form of Larance, and Brenne Hornwood of which his sister Brenne is known for her beauty and was engaged to be married but her husband was captured during the Battle of Green Creek, and his brother Larance has remained in Hornwood where he is acting as the Castellan of the town since the departure of Daryn. Daryn Hornwood was a popular young man with the women of Hornwood but it wasn`t until he met Corina Banner that he was prepared to love any of them. Daryn Hornwood was born the first son of Haly`s and Donella Hornwood making him the heir of House Hornwood. He would be sent by the demand of House Bolten to the Dreadfort as a hostage for nearly five years of his youth, and during this time he befriended Misha, and Domeric Bolten and it was in this that he was eventually released from the Dreafort at twelve by the command of Domeric who went over his fathers head to have his friend released. Domeric returned to Hornwood where he would become extremely influencial in the town, and was beloved by nearly everyone he met for his strong arm, and his kind heart. Daryn Hornwood would lead the forces of House Hornwood into the mealstorm of the west when Bolten attacked the free lands and then was present during the confrontation with Lucerne at the town of Koenisburg. Daryn would retreat with the forces of House Hornwood in an orderly fashion and would make his way east of Karhold where he moved alongside House Cassel and several other houses in preperation for the next conflict. When Hornwood came under siege from House Locke, it was Daryn that immediatly pulled all the forces of House Hornwood from east of Karhold and moved back to Hornwood in a move that severly weakened the defence of Karhold. Arriving back at Hornwood with the forces of House Hornwood he would remain their briefly with his family while they were visited by representatives from Lucerne in the form of Sasha Lovejoy and a group of Starke Men who were planning the Hornwood alliance. With the arrangement met Daryn Hornwood would lead the forces of House Hornwood against one of the only remaining Bolten loyalists in House Locke when they besieged Lotten. The siege of Lotten would last for weeks as the Hornwood's and their vassals surrounded the town, but the defenders held firm led by the brutal Ondrew Locke of whom held his family in his grasp with an irongrip. Following the capture of Lotten Daryn would return to Hornwood where he would prepare to meet with representatives of Lucerne under the command of Lucas Scott and several others. In a suprising arrival the meeting is interupted by the arrival of several prominent leaders of the Goths of western Dustin including Owain Brightmyre of whom was the prince of House Brightmyre. History Early History 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Family Members Halys Hornwood.jpg|Halys Hornwood - Father|link=Halys Hornwood Donella Hornwood.jpg|Donella Hornwood - Mother|link=Donella Hornwood Brenna Hornwood.jpg|Brenne Hornwood - Sister|link=Brenne Hornwood House Hornwood.png|Larance Hornwood - Brother|link=Larance Hornwood Relationships Corina Banner See Also : Corina Banner Orsen Stout See Also : Orsen Stout Domeric Bolten See Also : Domeric Bolten Dennis Druyor See Also : Dennis Druyor Owain Brightmyre See Also : Owain Brightmyre Taylor Ryswell See Also : Taylor Ryswell Taylor Ryswell and Daryn Hornwood would first come to meet when Taylor Ryswell was sent to squire in the lands of House Hornwood and would be assigned to Daryn Hornwood. Category:House Hornwood Category:Human Category:Goth Category:People Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:People of Bolten Category:People of Lucerne Category:POV Character